Dia and Ruby Walk Down the Beach
by Freeza77
Summary: Kurosawa Sisters Fluff. Dia and Ruby take a nice walk along the beach. Just the two sisters being adorable together as usual.


Dia was just about to leave the house when she heard footsteps quickly patter down the hallway.

"Dia-onee-chan, where are you going?"

"Oh Ruby," Dia turns around to see her sister with a curious look on her face. "The sunset looks like it will be beautiful tonight so I was thinking about taking a slow walk down the beach."

Ruby nods to acknowledge what her older sister just said. She looks like she wants to say something but all Ruby seems to be doing is fidgeting. Dia sees her finally muster up the courage to say something and gestures her to do so.

"Onee-chan," Ruby spoke softly whist looking at her own feet.

"Ruby, keep your head up." Dia smiles at Ruby as she says so. Ruby nods and looks up to see her sister's smile. She immediately brightens up and says with full confidence.

"Can I come with you too?"

"Of course you can Ruby." Her face lights up and she almost starts jumping for joy.

"Ruby's going to get dressed really quickly." Ruby tells her older sister as she runs off to her room. Dia couldn't help but smile at how cute her little sister can be.

After Ruby returns from her room, they set out for the sand. It's only a short walk and as soon as they hit the beach they were greeted by the wonderful breeze and smell of the sea. They bask in the cool air flowing past them, both of them stretching out their arms out to achieve the fullest effect. Seemingly on cue, sighs of satisfactions left both their mouths at the same time. Both of them start giggling as they realise that they both did the exact same thing.

As the wind died down a little, Ruby looked to Dia as if asking which way down the beach they were heading. Dia nods to acknowledge her sister's gesture and starts walking in a direction. Ruby quickly turns to follow her sister who just walked past her. She manages to catch up and actually overtakes her sister as Ruby is happily skipping across the beach. The slow breeze is nice for this summer evening but amidst that Dia hears a certain humming from Ruby. She thinks she recognises the melody Ruby is humming. It is Koizumi Hanayo's "Nawatobi". Ruby loves Hanayo from μ's and this song really soothing, though it can be a little sad. Although this was no "Arifureta Kanashimi no Hate", which Dia thinks is so cool, she also knew the lyrics to "Nawatobi". As the second verse began, Dia joins in as well, much to the surprise of her sister. Ruby turned and smiled as they both started singing the chorus together and they ventured further down the beach.

As the song wrapped up Ruby turned to her older sister, who was only slightly behind her, and smiled in happiness and little sadness. Dia could tell how much Ruby loved that song. Though that feeling Dia saw was only there for an instant. Soon Ruby's face lit up and she was actually bouncing up and down.

"Nee-chan, look, look!" Ruby continued bouncing as she pointed behind Dia. Dia turned around as Ruby started to head in that direction. "Ice cream! Onee-chan, can we get some ice cream?" As Ruby made it beside her older sister she looked up and asked that question. _How could anyone say no to this?_ Dia thought to herself, rhetorically of course as she knew that the answer was simply no one could. She rubbed the top of her cute little sister's head as she answered her question.

"Of course we can get some Ruby." Ruby smiled even more as she enjoyed the head rub from her sister. Then as her sister let her go, Ruby skipped her way surprisingly quickly to the ice cream vendor and Dia slowly followed suit.

They both took their ice cream and found a place to sit on the beach. As the sun was beginning to set, both sisters sat rather quietly and simply took in the view while enjoying their ice cream. Ruby, who enjoyed her ice cream a little too much, had already finished hers while Dia still had quite a bit left. Noticing this, Dia looked to Ruby and realized she made a complete mess of her face whilst devouring that ice cream. Dia took a tissue in her free hand and started wiping her sisters face of ice cream.

"Ruby, you got to be a little more careful when eating." Dia also started wiping the other side of her face too as she wondered how her sister could be this messy.

"Sorry Onee-chan. Ruby will try harder next time." Ruby seemed very genuine about this so Dia was not so hard on her. "But the ice cream was so good… Pigi-yah!" Then suddenly even Dia was surprised when she heard the loud barking that made Ruby jump and almost made Dia drop her ice cream. She looked over Ruby's shoulder and she saw a certain large orange and white dog and its owner sprinting up the beach. Actually they were approaching really fast.

"Dia! Ruby! Watch out!" Chika was waving both her hands rapidly trying to get the Kurosawa sisters attention. Dia then realizes, her hands are in the air… Shiitake is not on a leash, and its rapidly approaching Ruby. Once Dia figured it out, it was too late. Ruby turned around to see what all the commotion was about but as she finished turning around, she was in for quite the surprise. Shiitake immediately jumped on Ruby and started licking her face. Ruby squealed a little at the initial jump but was unable to say anything but laugh as Shiitake was just all over her face.

Dia panicked a little but she needed to help her sister. She quickly downed the rest of her ice cream and joined Chika who managed to catch up to Shiitake, as they both tried their hardest to pull a heavy Shiitake off Ruby. Shiitake didn't stop though, and all Ruby could do was laugh.


End file.
